The present invention is an adjustable golf club constructed so that the shaft may be disposed at a number of different angles to the head with a relatively wide range of adjustment. The club may thus be readily adjusted to suit the stance of any golf player which varies with his height. Additionally it may with equal facility be adjusted for right or left hand player use.
The adjustable parts of the putter and shaft are designed to be easily operable and to have a tight and secure holding relationship one to the other when the selected angular position has been reached.
A number of prior art adjustable golf clubs are known in which there is allowed an angular adjustment of the club relative to the head. These patents are of background interest. None of them allows for the ready adjustability and locking required nor for the definition of a central striking face to assure accurate positioning and stroking of the ball. One type of adjustable golf club is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,689 to H. R. Putnam issued on July 7, 1953. A still further type of adjustable golf club head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,957 issued to E. R. Andis on Mar. 4, 1969 for "LOCKABLE GOLF CLUB HEAD ADJUSTMENT". In that patent the pocking means operates on a end of the club and is located at the bottom of the club.
A still further type of adjustable golf club is shown in D. F. Warnock U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,170 issued on Oct. 26, 1965 for "ADJUSTABLE GOLF CLUB". This device like the other prior art devices does not have the arrangement of the flat striking face ans slanted ends portions or the centrally located adjustable club end which allow for perfect alignment of the striking face relative to the ball.
A still further type of adjustable golf club is shown in C. S. Bassin U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,982 issued on July 9, 1963 for "ADJUSTABLE GOLF CLUB". The putter head disclosed in this patent does not include the alignment features of slot and tappered end portions that allow for complete adjustability and alignment of the striking face relative to the ball.